


That's It, Love

by MsCashew



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Fanart, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Praise Kink, Sex, Size Difference, marlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: MJN has had a bit of a rough trip. Douglas decides to make Martin feel better . . .





	

It had been a bit of a rough trip, emotions running high in the states, making both pilots tense, not being able to do anything about it until they made their way home.

Right when they made it through the door of Douglas’ home; he presses Martin against the door, not roughly, just carefully, placing his lips onto his, kissing him slowly, deeply, just taking his time until Martin was an absolute pliable lump in Douglas’ hands.

They make their way to the living room, slowly undressing one another as they went to Douglas’ favorite armchair. By the time Douglas sits down and Martin follows, climbing right into his lap; they’re both completely nude, completely hard, both wanting the other so terribly much.

He opens Martin gradually, the absolute gentleness that Douglas was using to finger his love, looked to be absolute bliss, Martin’s mouth just slack, cheeks absolutely rosey, breathy moans escaping here and there, a surprised cry making it’s way out when Douglas caresses that lovely little button inside.

“Oh love, just look at you,” Douglas croons lowly as he continuously fondles that lovely bump, Martin’s eyes so very hooded, panting out little moans in time with Douglas’ little caresses, “You ride my fingers so well, open up so beautifully for me. Oh, I could just do this all day.” Martin positively glows at Douglas’ praise, the old sky God knowing such words always had such a strong effect on his captain,

“Are you ready to ride my cock as wonderfully as you ride my fingers, love?” He just nods quickly, only being able to mouth a ‘please’.

He slides his fingers out so very slowly, enjoying the look of pure anticipation alight on Martin’s flush filled face.

Taking hold of his member, he gives it a pump and then another, sliding down slightly in his armchair, positioning himself nicely.

Tip right at Martin’s entrance, with his other hand, he gives Martin’s thigh a firm caress.

“Ready?”

“Yes.” He simply says, immediately starting to slink down Douglas’ cock, moan drawling out all the way down.

He takes but a moment to adjust, soon pulling off in a slow slide, instantly dropping back down, not only gasping himself, but making Douglas gasp lightly as well.

He rides Douglas, little movements of just moving up and down, little murmurs of love, of adulation spilling from his lips, lightly from Douglas’, as their sweat slicked bodies were moving together so smoothly, so right.

“Yes, Martin. That’s it. Oh, just look at you… That’s it, love. Yes. You’re doing so well…”

Martin soon leans back, for himself smoothly, placing his hands on Douglas’ thick thighs, crying out at the new position, Douglas feeling his lover clenching lightly around his cock, knowing that he must be pressed right against Martin’s prostate.

He’s not moving, Martin. His mouth just lay open, head thrown back, the sweat drenching his forehead dripping down to his ruddy speckled cheeks.

God, he looked positively debauched.

Douglas thought nothing more beautiful in that very moment.

His grip on Martin’s slim waist tightens further, Martin’s eyes barely being visible behind his hooded eyelids as he looks toward Douglas, only giving him a little nod in understanding.

Douglas easily lifts Martin, cock sliding out carefully, soon just pulling Martin down hard, his captain yelling out once again.

“Those sounds, love,” Douglas growls at Martin, doing the same thing; lifting Martin, pulling him down hard, Martin letting out a mighty yawp of ecstasy once more, “How do you make such delightful sounds?” Martin just makes a small 'oh’ sound, glowing with Douglas’ praise.

He was so petite, Douglas adoring that his large hands looked so monstrous on Martin’s slim waist as he lifted him up and down on his cock. Martin looks far too lost to really help in moving himself at all, the only sounds that came from him being long moans and a slight gasp here and there when Douglas would pull him down particularly hard.

God, how Douglas loved his lover’s frame.

“Oh, oh,” Martin urgently pants after a small while, fingernails digging into Douglas’ thighs, “I-I’m so close. But I can’t, can’t…” He stutters, Douglas still continuing to lift him through his words.

“What, what is it, love?” He pants himself, holding himself off on his own orgasm, wanting to see Martin come undone.

“My, my, my, ooh, c-cock.” He pants out, Douglas instantly knowing what to do.

He pulls Martin closer, so close so Martin’s cock would be rubbing against Douglas’ belly. Up until that point; Martin’s cock hadn’t had that much attention, Douglas only noting his love’s precome slicked head lightly slapping against his stomach every now and again.

He also makes the move to slide himself to the edge of his chair, thrusting up into Martin with short, quick bursts, making Martin fall forward, latching himself onto Douglas’ broad form, fingernails digging into his back.

“Oh, yes, yes, oh-oh, Douglas!”

“That’s it, love. That’s it,” He grunts, panting in time with his short, strong thrusts, “You’re so close, you’ve done so beautifully. Come for me, Martin. Come for me…”

Martin’s hips are jittering wildly against Douglas, he urgently continuously muttering 'yes’. After another moment of thrusts; Martin is howling, clenching around Douglas’ cock fiercely. Douglas feels warmth spread over his belly, knowing that his lover had come, that Martin’s spunk was now coating his belly as he continues to come, his howling quickly turning into a litany of soft 'Douglas’

The sight is simply glorious. Far too much for Douglas to take, quickly pulling Martin down one last time on his cock, grinding up into his lover, coming whilst groaning long and low, holding Martin in a crushing hug as he does so.

Douglas just keeps his hold on Martin, marginally noting that said pilot was kissing his neck softly, Douglas only being able to hum in appreciation, lazily drawing random shapes on Martin’s back with his fingers, kissing his shoulder softly, lovingly.

Soon enough, Douglas’ now soft member slipped free, he rumbling his displeasure at being overly sensitive, Martin seeming to be in the same boat, gasping when Douglas rumbled.

“Feel better?” Douglas asks after a short while, feeling a nod against his shoulder.

“You?” was Martin’s muffled response.

“Hmm, very much so.” He felt a smile against his shoulder at his response.

“I suppose,” Martin voices carefully, sounding nearly sluggish as he finally peeks out from his hiding place of Douglas shoulder, “We, we should, should clean up?”

“Only if you’ll join me, mon amour.” Douglas grins, Martin smiling shyly right back. Douglas didn’t think it possible for Martin to blush after all they had done, but here he was, flushing brightly away.

Douglas adored it.

“Course I will.” He pecks at Douglas chin, Douglas not being able to help himself, arms tightening around his captain.

They didn’t even attempt to make a move for the shower yet. Despite the mess; they were simply enjoying the moment, holding one another close, basking in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay Marlas! ;D Um . . . But yeah.
> 
> I haven't written any smutty kind of things for a long while. But when I drew and inked the art in the fic; the fic just really came to mind and I wrote it out. :) Always a titch nervous to post nsfw things, but I really like it, and wanted to share even being a lil' nervous (and oh my goodness, I love how Douglas' hands turned out, I don't usually go on about liking something, but goodness me, I love his hands UwU; ). :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy, m'dears! If you'd like, come and say howdy at my tumblrs. I'm a-drab-lunacy over there (there's also much more fanart over there, if that's your thing :) ).
> 
> ❤


End file.
